


Creature ComforTs

by Geminisister



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU andnot canon compliant in any way., Abuse mentioned but not in detail, Black Potter Elf Family, Black Potter Family, Childbirth, Dotty OC Elf, F/M, Family, Gen, Main Character Death, Reggie OC Elf, Regina OC Elf, mention of non con, obituary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29298612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geminisister/pseuds/Geminisister
Summary: The very elderly elf named Creature, reflects on his long life and how his world was turned upside down after the last Wizarding War, when not only the family name was changed to Black Potter but when a new elf was employed by the family.
Relationships: Hokey creature
Kudos: 1
Collections: Tropes and Fandoms 2021





	Creature ComforTs

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings:  
> Mention of abuse and childbirth but no details and not explicit.  
> Main character death.

Creature Comforts

A little elf, wearing a pink and white spotted bow atop her head, scurried across the neat and bright corridor. She wore a pink tabard that had in its bottom left corner the House of Black Potter crest. She had been summoned by the head house elf. 

Dotty, bowed low on entering, showing her respect to the aged elf, who sat on a throne -like chair, with his feet atop a footstool. The elf, named, Creature, opened his ancient eyes and peered at her. 

“Is that you Dotty?” Said in a raspy but brisk snarl.

“Yes, Grandpa, it is Dotty.”

The elf known as Creature, sat up a little straighter. He was ancient, even in elf years. He had had a rough life. He had adored his old Mistress, the House of Black had been a hard Task Master but he in his dotage had faired much better under the Potter brat. He no longer called his Master that. He now lived out the last of his years in comfort. He could never have dreamed of ever receiving such respect or treatment from any Pure blood family. 

Creature sipped at his tea thoughtfully. his mind seemed to be living in the past today. Dotty always made sure he got his sweet tea with an extra tot of fire-whisky, it was their special secret. He thought as he sipped his tea, back through the years to how this new life began.

The Potter Brat not long after he had married the Pure Blood Weasley, had changed the Family name to Black Potter. Creature had recoiled at the young upstarts cheek for doing it. That was until Potter, had explained, it was to pay tribute to his late Mistresses sons, Sirius and Regulus Black. He had then slowly come round. 

The new Minister Of Magic, had decreed, that all House Elves were to be considered free from slavery and were acknowledged as independent Creatures. If employed, they each must have suitable wages with a Magical and Ministry approved contract. All war orphans, no matter the species, were being repatriated into their own species family groups. 

Creature had protested at first, when Potter had retained the assistance from a pretty House elf. She had been orphaned in the war, freed from the dungeons of the Malfoy family. It was later discovered she was the granddaughter of Hokey who had murdered her mistress, Hepzibah Smith. The elf was now a free elf, Creature was also free, that had taken time for him to understand.

Hokey had always hated her name and asked her Mistress if she could change it. She was informed she could change it if she wished, as she was now a free elf. She chose the new name to be Fern. 

Creature had pounced upon the much younger elf as soon as the Black Potter’s left them completely alone in the house. He had not encountered any female elf Magic in years and his old male elf Magic had reacted. 

Harry Potter, his Master, had been angry and he informed Creature he could have been sent to prison for his actions. His master had punished him by ordering him back into his nasty cupboard and told to stay there. The Master had cast a spell that blocked his magic. He was stuck.

Fern had wept bitterly as Creature was rebuked and had felt pity for the old one. She had been shocked at his assault, but she had not fought him off, she had been mistreated before and did not know that it was wrong. She had been brought up short, when the Master had turned on Creature. She soon learned that such behaviour was not acceptable. 

Fern had never had it so good, she was in fact treated much better than she had ever been before. This new life, this new family, meant she could be happy for the first time in her young life. She had already forgiven Creature. She had been given privileges, never given to her before. She was a proud elf. She helped the master and mistress by going shopping in various Magical shops, she discovered she even had money of her own to spend and to buy such things as ribbons and bows for her hair. 

When, Creature, was admitted back into the whole house he was made to apologise to Fern. He was ordered by Harry Black Potter to be on an equal footing to her. He was unable to use his magic on her or she on him. 

His new master had refurbished the old house throughout, from the rooftop down to the lower basements. The house took on a new persona, it was no longer dark and gloomy but bright and welcoming. 

A few weeks later Creature was in shock when he learned that Fern was expecting a magical elf. Creature to everyone’s astonishment was delighted. He never had a child before and lavished all his love onto his son when he was born. Much to the Black Potter’s amazement Fern and Creature went on to have two further elves. They named their first born elf,Dobby. Their second child came along three years later. Fern and Creature had prepared names, Regina if it was female and Reggie, if male. 

Dobby had been sleeping with his father in his own room off the kitchen, as Fern had been very restless during her second pregnancy. Creature, rarely climbed stairs these days, as his arthritis made his joints stiff. 

That morning, the Mistress was down stairs eating toast at the kitchen table when Fern came in and announced the news, she had given birth to a daughter earlier that morning. Then paled and fainted. Her Mistress due any day with her own first child, hollered through the Fireplace for her mum. 

Molly came through, hearing her daughter cry for help. Little did she know she would be acting midwife to an elf and saved both Fern and another child’s life. She delivered the tiniest elf she had ever seen. Twins in the Elvish Community was rare and considered very lucky. Reggie, the tiny elf had a very special bond with Molly that never faded. 

The House Elves had been given the whole of the attic to live in. The Master had them choose furnishings and refurbished the whole floor so it became a proper home of their own. They even were able to lock their own front door if they wished. Creature had his place in the old kitchen converted into an apartment with all the luxury he had never had in his life before. He rarely ventured further than the ground floor these days.

Time passed, the Master and Mistress had three children that grew up quick and soon were off to Hogwarts and later married. His own grandchildren had moved out to become House Elves to the constantly expanding Black Potter family. His only grandchild left was Dotty. Dotty was capable of looking after the whole house. The Black Potter’s grandchildren were now all at Hogwarts so the house was much quieter. She often spent time with her Granpa learning of the ancient house of Black and learned how the Master had fought in a war and overturned evil. How Harry Potter had been involved in changing the lives of not only house elves but of other magical creatures, assisting them to be equal and free. Dotty, loved listening to her grandpa. He even told her that he once had been a bad bad elf but his life had changed for the better by the arrival of his late wife Fern and the Black Potter’s.

Creature sighed, he was content, but so, so tired He drifted off to sleep. His mug of tea fell to the floor.

Announcement in the Pixie Dust news.

Creature, the renowned and ancient House elf, originally of the Ancient House of Black family, more recently Black Potter, passed peacefully in his sleep in the early hours of this morning, surrounded by his three children; Dobby, Regina and Reggie and his five grand elves.

Dobbie his son said. “My father was a firm but fair elf, he had had a tough life before he met and became head House elf to the Black Potter Family. They introduced my father to my late mother Fern, orphaned after the last Wizarding War. She brought new life to him and together created the new elf Black Potter line.. . He lived to a great age, now he is at peace at last.”

An elf Funeral will be held at the Elvish Cemetery, tomorrow at noon and thereafter to the residence of Harry James Black Potter, 12 Grimmauld Place for the wake.

R.I.P. Creature.

**Author's Note:**

> Hepzibah Smith owned an elderly elf named Hokey who was killed for her mistresses murder.
> 
> I am using this character and enabling her to have a grandaughter found in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor.


End file.
